Scarlett Smith
by JackHarkness123
Summary: First day of school for Madison. New friends, new schools and new teachers are the only things she worries about. That was until The Doctor came tumbling into her life. Nothing will ever be the same for her. Ever again. T to be safe.


My first day of college today. I felt a mixture of excitement and dread. I trudged across the autumn leaves crunching beneath my feet. My foster parents made me go to some big posh college which specialises in science. I've always been good in science, found it easy for some reason. I checked my necklace was on my neck. The necklace has always been with me since I was little. I don't remember how I got it. I was apparently found with just my necklace and a pocket watch. I suddenly remembered I'd left my phone, or did I put it in my bag? I started searching in my bag oblivious to the man running towards me. He ran straight into me, knocking both of us onto the stone cold ground.

"Ooh sorry about that, thrill of the chase, right in the moment, never thought Sontarans were that bad at laying traps HA the ideas they come up with."The strange man said before stopping and looking at my expression. I stared at him like he was a madman. I just stood there trying to figure out what he said.

" I'm rambling aren't I?" Asked the man.

I nodded and said "just a little".

He laughed and shook his head. I got up and wiped any dirt off me and held out my hand to help the man up. He took my offer and hauled himself up. He smiled and started to run off. He was wearing a pine striped suit and red converse trainers. He also wore a big brown coat thing that almost went down to his ankles. He had really cool spiky hair.

I shrugged my shoulders and carried on my journey to college. When I'd got there I received my new timetable and good old lucky me had physics first. But this wasn't your normal physics lesson. I walked into the classroom and took a seat. The teacher had his back to the class and was sat behind a desk. His hair looked really familiar. But then he spun round on his chair and I couldn't believe it. It was the madman that I'd walked into. He was my new physics teacher. He stood in front of the class and examined us all. When he saw I was in there he gave me a little wave which caused the class to turn and look at me. My cheeks turned beetroot.

"Physics, physics, physics, ha I did this last time, in the last school I was in. Smart kids because of the chips. Hey you" he pointed at the boy who sat closest to desk.

" What's the square root of 2598555" everyone raised their eyebrows.

"I dunno" answered the boy. Truth be told I knew the answer but I don't quite know how.

"Ah well, worth a try" he said chuckling to himself.

He had sadness in his eyes like he'd lost someone, someone precious. It was strange he looked so young but how could those brown eyes of his look so old? The rest of the lesson we spent writing down everything the madmen wrote on the board.

I'd finished all of my lessons and I was walking along the dull college corridors to get to the exit when a bright green light had filled a classroom. I stood open mouthed shocked. Then I heard some sort of machine starting getting louder and louder. I walked inside and saw my physics teacher strapped to a machine with some odd shaped creatures crowding him. That was when it hit me. It was an alien.

"Hey, what are you doing to my physics teacher, let him go" I shouted at the aliens.

They all looked at me and started laughing.

" I'm not joking, I'm armed" I shouted grabbing the scissors on the desk. This made them laugh even louder.

"Your weapons are inferior half form"said the only alien while taking off his helmet.

"Oh my, oh my god, you look like a potato".

"I wouldn't, I wouldn't say that" said the physics teacher trying to hold in a snigger.

Before I knew it I was pulled into a chair and tied with rope. I glared at the madman, it was his fault I was here. Then I realised I was still clutching the scissors. I managed to cut the rope and I realised my physics teacher was pointing at some metal thing that was blue at the end on the ground. I picked it up and realised he was telling me to point it at the straps. I did as I was told but I didn't expect it to work, but it did, he was released from the machine and took the screwdriver from me. He motioned for me to get behind him and obeyed.

"There's one person, you never, ever, ever put it in a trap that's me" he said smirking. He pointed he screwdriver at the machine which made sparks come from it and it started rumbling loudly. I knew it was going to explode. He grabbed my hand and whispered run. We ran into the corridor getting faster. He stopped pressing the fire alarm. We ran into the yard. The school was empty. He yelled at me to stand back. The college had exploded. Windows were shattered and the building was barely standing. We walked back to the park where we met but this time there was a big blue box. It was called a police box.

"What's that" I asked him.

"That's my ship" he replied.

"Your ship?" I repeated.

"Yep. My ship. Tardis. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" he answered.

I just nodded.

"Would you like to go inside?"He asked me.

After all the things I'd seen today could things get any weirder?. I agreed and stepped inside. My mouth literally hit the floor.

"Its bigger on the inside how?"I wondered.

I walked back outside and circled the box and walked back inside.

"It really is, and I thought things couldn't get any weirder" I said clearly gobsmacked.

"Never think that, things can always get weirder" he smirked at me.

"So how bout a trip, anywhere in time and space?"He asked.

"It travels in time AND space?!" I asked in awe.

"Yep, that's what I said" he answered.

"I'd love to, but I can't go, I've got college even though I just helped blow it up and my foster parents, I can't just go and leave my life behind I'm sorry"

I replied but then feeling really bad when he looked at the Tardis floor, pulling his ear.

"No, that's fine, course you have a life, have a good one... Oh sorry I didn't ask your name?"

. He said his eyes blinking back tears.

"Madison, you?" I asked.

"The doctor".

"Doctor who?".

"Just the doctor".

I'd learnt today, not to question anything. I smirked.

"It was nice meeting you doctor see you around"

(A/N I literally squealing. I wrote this almost two years ago and I found it!

I wanted to post it here and here your thoughts. Do you want me continue or leave it as a one shot/drabble let me know!)


End file.
